Patent DE 2908400 A1 discloses an arrangement for a cargo-hold floor of a large scale aircraft, in which a total of six rows of mounting profiles are installed in the long direction of the aircraft. In these mounting profiles both support rollers and locking elements are seated. The arrangement of the mounting profiles is such that there is room for two containers side by side, with their edges as well as middle regions seated on the support rollers. To keep the containers from moving in a direction transverse to the long axis of the aircraft, suitably oriented latch elements are provided between the middle mounting profiles.
In this arrangement it is considered disadvantageous that the support rollers in each of the mounting profiles are used for only one row, in the long direction of the aircraft, of containers or pallets; for the next row of containers, pallets or similar items of freight a separate mounting profile with support rollers seated therein is needed.